familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vilhelm Archibald Douglas (1883-1960)
}} A Swedish nobleman and soldier, who served as Inspector and Supreme Commander of the Swedish Army from 1944 to 1948. Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Count Vilhelm Archibald Douglas (1883-1960) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archibald_Douglas-Stjernorp 2nd Generation *2 Count Ludvig Vilhelm August Douglas (1849-1916) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ludvig_Douglas *3 Countess Anna Ehrensvärd 3rd Generation *4 Count Carl Israel Douglas (1824-1898) *5 Countess Louise von Gondelsheim and Langenstein (1825-1900) *6 Count Albert Ehrensvärd (1821-1901), Minister of Foreign Affairs of Sweden (1885-1889) http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert_Ehrensv%C3%A4rd_d.%C3%A4. *7 Hedvig Vogt (1825-1904) 4th Generation *8 Count Wilhelm Douglas (1784-1844) *9 Freiin Magdalena Lagerfelt (1797-1834) *10 Louis I, Grand Duke of Baden *11 Katharina Werner *12 Gustaf Karl Albert August Ehrensvärd (1787-1860) *13 Henriette Virginia Adlercreutz (1796-1834) *14 Jörgen Herman Vogt (1784-1862) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%B8rgen_Herman_Vogt *15 Hedvig Lovisa Frölich (1787-1880) 5th Generation *16 Count Carl Wilhelm Douglas (1754-1822) *17 Maerta Catharina Montgomery (1762-1839) *18 Freiherr Israel Lagerfelt (1754-1821) http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isra%C3%ABl_Lagerfelt_(1754%E2%80%931821) *19 Countess Magdalena Sofia Falkenberg af Balby *22 Martin Werner *23 Catharina Baumann *28 Nils Nilsen Vogt (1755–1809) *29 Frau Abigael Monrad (1759–1812) *30 Rittmeisters Graf Adolf Fredrik Frölich (1756–1831) *31 Frau Hedvig Eleonora Hummelhielm (1768–1846) 6th Generation *32 Count Wilhelm Otto Douglas (1721-1776) *33 Eleonore Louise Sophie zu Dohna-Carwinden *36 Otto Johan Lagerfelt *37 Brita Rhyzelia Odencrantz 7th Generation *64 Count Wilhelm Douglas (1683-1763) and Count Gustaf Otto Douglas (1687-1771) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gustav_Otto_Douglas *65 Maria Houtman van Bouchshorn (1682-1771) 8th Generation *128 Gustaf Douglas (1648-1705) *129 Beata Margareta Stenbock (1661-1735) 9th Generation *256 Robert Douglas, Count of Skenninge (1611-1662) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Douglas,_Count_of_Skenninge *257 Hedvig Mörner 10th Generation *512 Patrick Douglas of Standingstone 11th Generation *1024 William Douglas (c1540-1595) of Whittingehame http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Douglas_of_Whittinghame *1025 Elizabeth Maitland 12th Generation *2048 William Douglas (?-bef1557), 3rd of Whittingehame *2049 Elizabeth Lauder *2050 Sir Richard Maitland (1496-1586) of Lethington http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Maitland *2051 Mariotta Cranstoun (?-1586) 13th Generation *4096 Sir William Douglas, 2nd of Whittingehame *4097 Janet Matheson *4098 Sir Robert Lauder (?-1517) of the Bass *4099 Elizabeth Lawson *4100 Sir William Maitland of Lethington *4101 Martha Seton *4102 Sir Thomas Cranstoun of Corsbie 14th Generation *8192 Sir William Douglas, 1st of Whittingehame *8193 Euphemia *8202 George Seton, 2nd Baron Seton (c1455-1507) *8203 Lady Margaret Campbell 15th Generation *16384 Sir James Douglas, 1st Lord of Dalkeith *16385 Janet Borthwick *16404 Sir John Seton (?-1476) of that Ilk *16405 Christian Lindsay (?-c1492) *16406 Colin Campbell, 1st Earl of Argyll (c1433-1493) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Campbell,_1st_Earl_of_Argyll *16407 Isabelle Stewart (?-1510) 16th Generation *32768 Sir James Douglas (c1330-1420) of Dalkeith *32769 Agnes Dunbar *32770 Sir William Borthwick *32808 George Seton, 1st Baron Seton (c1415-1478) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Seton,_1st_Lord_Seton *32809 Lady Margaret Stewart *32810 John Lindsay, 1st Baron Lindsay of the Byres (?-1482) *32811 ? Stewart *32812 Archibald Campblell (?-1440) *32813 Elizabeth Somerville *32814 John Stewart, 2nd Baron Lorne (?-1463) 17th Generation *65536 Sir John Douglas (?-1350) of Lothian *65537 Agnes Graham *65534 Sir Patrick Dunbar *65616 Sir William Seton (?-1424) of that Ilk *65617 Janet Dunbar *65618 John Stewart, Earl of Buchan (c1381-1424) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Stewart,_Earl_of_Buchan *65619 Elizabeth Douglas (c1385-c1451) *65620 Sir William Lindsay (?-1414) of The Byres *65621 Christiana Keith *65622 Robert Stewart, 1st Baron Lorne (?-bef1449) *65623 Joan Stewart *65624 Sir Duncan Campbell, 1st Baron Campbell (c1400-1453) *65625 Lady Marjory Stewart *65626 John Somverville, Baron Somverville of Cornwath *65628 = 65622 *65629 = 65623 18th Generation *131072 James Douglas of Lothian *131073 Joan *131238 Archibald Douglas, 4th Earl of Douglas (1372-1424) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archibald_Douglas,_4th_Earl_of_Douglas *131239 Lady Margaret Stewart (?-1451) 19th Generation *262144 William Douglas of Hermiston *262476 Archibald Douglas, 3rd Earl of Douglas (?-1400) *262477 Johanna Moray *262478 Robert III, King of Scotland (c1337-1406) 20th Generation *524288 Sir Andrew Douglas (?-c1277) of Hermiston *524952 Sir James Douglas, Lord of Douglas (?-1330) *524954 Sir Maurice Moray, Earl of Strathearn *524956 Robert II, King of Scotland (c1316-1390) 21st Generation *1048576 Sir Archibald of Douglas (?-c1240) *1048577 Margaret Crawford *1049904 Sir William Douglas, Lord of Douglas (?-1298) *1049905 Elizabeth Stewart 22nd Generation *2097152 William of Douglas *2097154 Sir John Crawford of Crawforjohn *2099808 Sir William of Douglas *2099809 Constance of Batail *2099810 Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward 23rd Generation *4199616 = 1048576 *4199616 = 1048577 References Contributors ~****